тнє ρяσтєcтσяѕ σf נυѕтιcє тσкуσ мєω мєω
by not girly at all
Summary: Rated M for violence, blood and bad languages at times. Anyone can read this, but there will be some really evil actions.
1. Let the Mew Project Begin

тнє ρяσтє¢тσяѕ σf נυѕтι¢є~тσкуσ мєω мєω

**¢нαρтєя 1-****Let the Mew Project Begin**

Ichigo was running towards the park. She was late and going to meet up with her friends Miwa and Moe there.

The clock was faster than she expected, so now she was 15 minutes late to meet up with her best friends. That's when she decided to take a shortcut, by jumping over a fence and running over others' backyards, hoping to not be seen by the owners. Then she just crossed the streets without looking around and stopping for passing cars and people.

This day was really warm, and Ichigo was all sweaty when she finally arrived at the park, where her friends was waiting. Both Moe and Miwa noticed and gave her a bottle full with water, Ichigo happily took it and drank of the ice cold water. She felt how her body temperature sank when the water touched her lips.

She then gave it to Moe and looked around.

"What should we do today?" she asked.

"I don't know" Moe answered. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Uhmm.."

"What about going and look at that new Café? They still haven't opened yet, but I heard they don't have any waitresses so far! What about having a look at it?" Miwa asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ichigo and Moe said.

The three girls turned around and was just going to start walking when they heard a crowd of fan girls. They looked at each other and then turned around. It could only be.. Yeah. It was him. _Aoyama Masaya_. The popular boy in their school that always was surrounded by fan girls. His popularity around girls rised last year when he joined the kendo club. There was a time when Ichigo was one of those fan girls, even in a relationship with him. However, they broke up 5 months ago when Ichigo realised she didn't like him anymore. She didn't like him at all. Now she and her friends avoided him to not be in the way of his big crowd of fan girls.

"Let's go." Ichigo said and turned around as she began walking with her friends following her.

After a while the three teenage girls arrived at the pink Café that wasn't open yet.  
"Ah! How cute it is!" Moe said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed and smiled at the Café in front of them.

What the three girls didn't know, was that someone was watching them. _Keiichiro Akasaka _and _Ryou Shirogane_ was watching Ichigo and talking to each other about her.

"What do you think?" Keiichiro asked.

"She seems good, but I'm not that sure yet." Ryou said.

"We have to find a girl soon, Ryou. I think she's perfect for this project. Just look at the screen." Keiichiro said.

Ryou turned his head to the big screen and read everything written on it.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "But there's still a risk with it."

"Sometimes you just have to roll the dice, Ryou." Keiichiro said. "Shall we get started with it now? Before she walks away with her friends."

Ryou nodded.

However, what they didn't know was, that there was other girls there, that was going to get affected. Not only Ichigo. _Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Purin Fon_ and _Zakuro Fujiwara._

_Let the Mew project begin.._

_Mew Ichigo.._

_Ichigo saw a light hit her. Many thoughts ran through her head. Why didn't Moe and Miwa react? She looked at her friends, and they were frozen, everyone in the park was. Except 4 other girls. They also got hit by the light. She didn't pay much attention to that, though. Because soon she was like in a dream._

_Some bubbles created a cat, Ichigo turned her head and looked at it. The cat walked over to her, and she picked it up and smiled. Suddenly, something really strange happened. The cat, just went inside of her.._

_Mew Minto_

_Out of the blue, a light hit the ballet dancer. She got scared, what was happening to her? This wasn't normal. And no such thing as magic excisted. She looked around and everyone was frozen. Even her dog Mikki was. But, 4 other girls wasn't frozen, the same thing was jappening to them._

_But, she didn't have more time to think, because suddenly she was around a lot of birds. One was flying around her, and suddenly wings appaered on her back, two big one's. The bird got up higher in the air, and Minto flied up with it. There the bird went inside of her._

_"What?.. The bird.. It.. Went inside of me.."_

_Mew Lettuce_

_Retasu got hit by a light. She looked around paniced at all the other frozen people. Why was it only her that wasn't frozen? Everyone else was. Why's that? _

_But, she didn't have time to do anything, because faster than she knew, she was surrounded by water. Retasu began kicking, in panic. She would drown in that water. But how did she get there anyway? Suddenly a shadow lightened up in front of her, and went inside of her._

_Mew Pudding_

_Purin was just doing tricks in front of people to get money, but suddenly just a light hit her, and the crowd she was surrounded by, who used to clap at her tricks, was frozen._

_"What's going on?" Purin said while looking around at the frozen people._

_The next moment after looking around, she was in a jungle. Around some hairy monkeys. She closed her eyes, without knowing the reason why. A voice inside of her head just told her to close her eyes. And she felt something get inside of her. She knew what it was, but for some reason she wasn't scared at all. She was calm.._

_Mew Zakuro_

_She had just walked out of the dance studio and was taking a walk. She had glasses on and a hat to hide from her fans. She was just walking on the subway when a light hit her. She didn't have any time to react. Just a red light hit her and she didn't know what to do._

_The second after that she was surrounded by wolves.. Running with them.. Living with them.. Eating with them.. Then.. Becoming one of them.._

_Mew project.. Has begun.._


	2. After 2 Years, the Aliens

Something wasn't right with the Mew project. Yes, they found all of the members and the Mews transformed one by one. However, no aliens showed up. That made Ryou and Keiichiro concerned because since the 5 Mews they were supposed to find was now all gathered into one team. The aliens would have showed up months ago now. But, days, weeks and months passed by without no sign of the aliens. The only thing the Mews was fighting was Chimera animals and themselves. Especially Ichigo and Minto who could give each other some mean comments about the outfit they was wearing that day. Almost everytime it ended with Minto hiding behind Zakuro.

But, Keiichiro decided that one day it was enough and that they couldn't go on like that. They all was supposed to fight the aliens, not themselves. This whole thing was starting to turn chaotic and they just had to stop it. So one day.

"Girls, cafe is closed. Go change and don't come back until you recieve a phone call from us." It was quiet for a while. Really quiet.. "WHAT?!" "But this cafe is like our second home!" Retasu complained. "We can't just leave!" Purin looked at them all. "What kind of stupid idea is this?" the bad tempered kitty girl said. "Shirogane's idea?!" Zakuro was just standing there with her arms crossed, not saying a thing. Unlike the other girls in that room she was really calm and instead of complaining and yelling at them, she was thinking. It may seemed like it but she actually didn't like the idea at all. "So when will we get the phone call?" Minto asked. "In days, weeks, months or years?" "I really don't know" Keiichiro said. "The aliens should be here by now, but they are not. There might be a chance that you're not the right Mews" "But we were the only ones that reacted on that light. How can we possibly be the wrong Mews?" Retasu said a bit worried. "I don't know" Ryou admitted. "However, if you see anything strange then come to us" "So you want us to give you these?" the five girls asked and held their Pendants up. "No" Keiichiro shook his head. "They might be useful if any Chimera animal shows up" "Roger" Zakuro said. Ichigo was now the silent one, standing with her arms crossed and pouting. She was really disappointed at Keiichiro and Ryou, if they wouldn't let them stay as one team, then why the hell did they start this project in the beginning? "Akasaka, Shirogane." They all turned their heads to the red head who was now pissed. She looked up at them all and her chocolate brown eyes was cold as ice. "You idiots" she just said before she ran off. "Ichigo!" all the Mews said. "Ichigo-san!" Keiichiro said. The Mews, including Keiichiro was just about to run after her when Ryou held his arm in front of them all. With confused looks they turned their heads to look at him. "Leave it be, there's nothing you can do about it" Ryou said. "Now Mews, it's time for you 4 to go too" The 4 Mews nodded slowly, sighed and walked out of the cafe. This was probably the last time they all would be gathered all together. But there was nothing they could do about it. Tokyo Mew Mew no longer excisted in this world. Not until their enemies appeared..

~2 years later~

Days.. Weeks.. Months.. And even years passed by without that the Mews got a phone call from Keiichiro and Ryou. There was still no sign of activity from the aliens so the Mews was not needed.

However.. One day.. 2 years later.. Everything changed..

Keiichiro was looking at the screen in front of himself. That was the only thing he could do right now. Staring at a screen in the dark, hoping to find activity from their enemies, the aliens. Just when he took his cup with tea up a miracle happened. Suddenly the green screen turned light red and a text saying: Warning! Aliens! showed up. The surprised Keiichiro threw his cup with the tea off to who knows and just stared at the screen. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Was that a dream? Was this just a trick? "RYOU! COME! NOW!" He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and the door opened. There Ryou was standing, his hair was wet and he was only wearing boxers and a towel he lost on the way running to that room. "Why the hell are you yelling?" he asked. Keiichiro who was used to Ryou's bad attitude at mornings just pointed at the screen, unable to speak because of the shock and the happiness filling his whole head. "Aliens?" Ryou asked. "Now?.. ALIENS?!" Both was looking excited at the screen and then turned their heads to look at each other. They both nodded. "I'll go call the girls" Keiichiro said. "And I'll go put some clothes on" Ryou said. Both walked out of the room and 20 minutes later the Mews was gathered and Ryou was dressed on. Everything was perfect. Except, for one thing. "Where's Ichigo?" Retause asked. "I couldn't reach her on the phone" Keiichiro replied. "Typical Ichigo" Minto sighed. "When she's needed she just won't be reachable" "I'll go prepare some tea" Keiichiro said and walked off to the kitchen who hadn't been used for a long time. "And I'll see if I can reach Ichigo" Ryou said and went to the phone that was on the table closest to the kitchen. The Mews looked around in the cafe that they used to work in before. Now they was there again. It still looked the same as before. The pink walls and the girly tables. The brown tree floor that used to take hours to clean up. Everything looked the same and it felt like they never had been away from that place. They knew where everything's right place was and how much they had to work to get everything clean and perfect. Even though it was such a long time they was here, they loved that place. It felt like coming home again after a really long vacation or school day. No one could believe it was 2 years since they was here the last time. Almost everything was perfect. Almost. But a family wasn't perfect if it was missing family members. Even if it just was 1 who was missing it felt a little bit lonely and empty. "I can't reach her. I think her phone is dead" Ryou said. Keiichiro came out of the kitchen with some green tea for everyone and put it down on the table. They all took one cup and suddenly the door broke because of a powerful wind storm and it was smashed into pieces when it hit the wall beside them. They all stared in shock at the person standing in the wide open hole where the doors used to be. He had long pointy ears and had blue/purple hair with what it seemed to be black eyes. He looked powerful and another one jumped in through a window and the glass shattered to small bits that scard him on his arms. But the alien didn't seem to mind at all about the blood running down his arms. He smirked and looked older at that moment than he seemed to be. He had brown hair and amber eyes with a red shirt and he actually seemed to be in the age of Purin. The Mews, Keiichiro and Ryou stared in shock and the aliens standing in front of them. This was the first time seeing them and they looked more frightning than they thought they would. "So this is.." Keiichiro and Ryou said. "Aliens.." the Mews said finishing Keiichiro'ss and Ryou's sentence. "So you're the Mews?" the little brown haired with scars on his arms said. "How pathetic they look" "Come on Taruto, the faster we finish this, the faster we can go look for Kisshu that can't follow the simplest orders" the older one said to the younger one who apparantly was named Taruto. "Roger that" Taruto said. "Let's go!" Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro held their Pendants and looked at each other. "Mew Mew Minto" "Mew Mew Lettuce" "Mew Mew Pudding" "Mew Mew Zakuro" "METAMORPHOSIS!"


End file.
